


4 am Thoughts

by avenged_tobio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I got close though I think, I tried to make this funny but I think it came out more fluffy than anything, I tried to remember that one tumblr post but I couldn't find it, Jongdae's point of view is a lot of fun to write in tbh, M/M, but you can read them alone too, idk man my Xiuchen feels always hit me on Fridays, kind of the sequel to Miracles in December, married life fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_tobio/pseuds/avenged_tobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after three and a half years of marriage, Jongdae has the same thought run through his mind every time he sees the sleeping face of his beautiful husband Minseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 am Thoughts

Jongdae slowly crawled his way back to bed after making his usual rounds around the house. He was originally woken up by a sudden urge to get a drink of water, but he could never just leave it at that. He scrolled through Facebook for a few minutes while he finished his glass of water, made a trip to the restroom just to be safe, and checked on Seungwoo and Sujin, his and Minseok’s adopted two-year-old twins*, before finally going back to bed. It would be assumed that he would take advantage of the fact that their babies had finally started sleeping through the night, but he also enjoyed the simplicity that came along with being the only one in the house awake at four in the morning.

Minseok, on the other hand, preferred his sleep and was thankful that he could finally get some of it back, especially after Seungwoo had gotten over his cold last week. He slept as peacefully as the little ones did, sprawled out on his belly and hugging his pillow (when he wasn’t cuddled up to Jongdae, of course). He usually sleeps with his arms under his head but always regrets it in the morning when he has to spend five minutes getting feeling to return to them. His thumb moved slightly in his sleep over his button nose which is a simple gesture that Jongdae adores for some reason. He looked peaceful and Jongdae found himself watching him while he fell asleep.

They have a few months before they celebrate their fourth wedding anniversary in December. EXO is still going strong after all this time and the twins adore their dorky uncles who spoil them like crazy. Out of all the guys, Chanyeol loves keeping them the most so they can bond with his own child, a one-year-old little girl who adorably inherited his ears. It wasn’t a surprise to anyone when they announced the news that they were finally going to be parents, and when they brought the twins home for the first time they had to work a lot less than what they were used to but it was worth it. The fans were receptive too and they were given more than enough baby supplies to last them for at least ten sets of twins.

Even after all this time, Jongdae couldn’t believe the amount of love that he held for this man. His feelings of affection always appear when he least (and most) expects it, whether they’re making love, performing in front of a sold-out crowd, or rocking their twins to sleep. Sometimes he even feels this overwhelming sense of love when Minseok is sick and relying on him to take care of him or when they’re shoveling obscene amounts of popcorn into their faces and making snarky commentary at terrible B-rated movies. And he definitely feels it when he sees Minseok like this, lost in peaceful sleep away from the harms of the world (and shirtless, thank you very much).

Jongdae slid under the covers that had gotten cold while he was gone even though it was the middle of August. He continued to lay there and watch Minseok sleep while he waited to get sleepy again. He ran his hand up and down Minseok’s relaxed back, all the way up to tuck a piece of stray hair behind his ear. Although he didn’t want to wake up Minseok from his peaceful sleep, he had to say something now.

“Hey,” he whispered, patting Minseok’s shoulders softly. “Hey you.” When that didn’t work, he left a soft kiss on his nose and hoped for the best.

Minseok’s nose crinkled and his eyes fluttered open. “Jongdae? It’s” – he took a moment to look at the bedside clock – “4:13 in the morning. What’s up? Something wrong with one of the twins?”

“Well I was just awake and I wanted to let you know… do you still like me? You know, like, ‘like-like’ me?”

Minseok would be flattered by his adorable husband if it wasn’t still nighttime. “What are you even going on about, Jongdae? Why aren’t you asleep?”

Jongdae shrugged his shoulders. “But you didn’t answer my question. Do you like me or do you like-like me?”

Minseok sighed. “Jongdae, we’ve been married for almost four years, of course I like-like you. But you didn’t answer my question. Why are you still awake? You know we have a concert tomorrow night.”

“I know, and I’m about to go to sleep soon, but I just wanted to let you know that you’re cute and I’m so happy to know that you like me too.”

With a breathy laugh, Minseok leaned in and gave Jongdae a short but sweet kiss. “That’s nice to know too, Jongdae, but right now we both know that we don’t need you falling asleep in practice in the morning again. Remember last time?”

Jongdae pouted and nodded. “Of course. I’ll sleep now, but I just really wanted to say that. I love you, Minnie.”

Minseok smiled and leaned into Jongdae’s embrace. “I love you too, Jongdae. Goodnight.” Minseok and Jongdae settled into their impromptu cuddling session to get a couple more hours of sleep. Then Jongdae faintly heard Minseok mumble, “I don’t even know how I’m gonna walk tomorrow with how ruthless you were earlier, damn.”

Jongdae let out a hefty chuckle and gave Minseok’s thigh a quick squeeze. “You’re welcome, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> *this is in Korean years, which is actually one-year-old in Western terms.


End file.
